yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Price
c96eb20012b4dc370d71181df1884e46.jpg|''It's my lucky day...'' Apperance 9986da9a7dffc6f13342e9c26dc37e9c.jpg 339e215c0ef6f39b4fcd3c321ea9e36a.jpg 0157ee09e757f7897ae1fc41b0e9c96f.jpg blackcatcomics1.jpg cat1.jpg tumblr_mgtv7rnskM1rwuye4o7_250.jpg HsSUETZD_2301140106551.jpg A platinum blonde bombshell of a woman, a creamy complexion with a full figured body she is the flawless image of a socialite. Earthy green eyes, back length hair kept either straight or in waves with name brand clothes and accessories to keep up the image of being a "Price." The 5' 7" 20 year old does well to keep in shape considering her nightly activities. Behavior/Personality During the day, Christina Price is the well brought up only child of Christopher and Tina Price, a very wealthy and succesful family with a mixutre of old and new money. She is polite yet vicious in the social world for knowing all the top trends and the ever changing lifestyle of the rich. She is extra social, highly likeable and a triple threat: She sings, dances and models. When the sun goes down though and when the mask comes on, she becomes her alter ago, Jinx. A cat burglur whom is the complete opposite of the well behaved Christina. She is playful, cocky, ill mannered and easy to cause any type of mischief without the regard for the law or others trying to get in her way. Trouble is what she is looking for and she is happy to bring it as well! Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class Daytime: Socialite and next in line to take over the family business Nighttime: Cat Burglar Fighting Style Judo '''(柔道 jūdō, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano (嘉納治五郎). Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 形) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori, 乱取り). A judo practitioner is called a judoka. There are three basic categories of waza (技, techniques) in judo: nage-waza (投げ技?, throwing techniques), katame-waza (固技, grappling techniques) and atemi-waza (当て身技, striking techniques). Judo is most known for nage-waza and katame-waza. Chi '''Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Weapon of Choice Micro Filament Wire Are ultra-sharp, super-thin wires, and embedded into her gloves that she uses as primary weapons. They're extremely deadly, can cut through almost anything. Christina controls them as if they where extensions of her own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble and can bind and restrain targets without damaging them. She can also use the wires to impale subjects and control them like marionettes. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, and seem to hover around Christina herself in an omnidirectional manner during combat thanks to her fortification chi. She is able to cause drastic shifts in their positions with extremely small movements, and in a few cases has been seen to manipulate them without any movement at all. The wires move much more quickly than even Christina herself does, and are extremely hard to see. The upper limit of the wires's lengths at their longest, the wires are shown to span at least the width of a typical skyscraper. The limit to the number of wires Christina can summon is also not known. She was shown at one point to create mesh screens out of the wires to block bullets , and each screen appeared to contain hundreds of individual threads though it was simply her fortification chi coming in to play. Christina appears to draw the wires from a mechanism found ontop the material of the gloves she constantly wears, and the wires are manipulated using her sharp claws as to not harm herself though the gloves are resistant to them. tumblr_nh28x7x8zf1ta74jco3_500.gif Lubbock1.gif Tumblr_nbx2miXir21r60zuio1_500.gif tumblr_nbwh4ssdGs1sb30y2o1_500 (1).gif tumblr_nd3avfo5x11rm22pjo1_500.gif Jinx As a very busy heiress to a wealthy family name, Christina is a woman of many talents. An elite gymnist, a black belt in Judo, graduated top of her class with honors and a masters in political science, business and an art degree she is the top of her breeding. This is who Christina Price is during the day...but when the night falls, she sheds the mask of a wealthy daddys girl and becomes The Jinx. Adoning a cat burglar persona, she spends late nights stealing from the rich and giving to the poor...but mostly for herself. A lot for herself. She is a girl of fine taste and high life style and although one would think she had no need for such drastic measures, it was also the thrill of danger and breaking the law that excites her to be the Jinx, following in her mothers foot steps who had first created the persona. Now married with a child and older, Tina Price carried the tradition down to her only daughter. It is unknown if Christian Price knows of his wifes past or of his daughters present nature as the Jinx. The outfit: Jinx wears tight fitting black leather material, and is designed to increase many of her natural physical attributes far beyond normal human levels by means of micro servers embedded into it. The suit gives her agility and heightens her strength. She wears earrings that interact with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility. She has contact lenses that let her see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet. The gloves of her costume contain steel micro-filaments, which form retractable claws at the fingertips when she flexes her fingers (triggering a magnetic surge which condenses the filaments into polarized talons) which enable her to tear through most surfaces and easily scale walls. In addition, the costume is extremely distracting and provocative (due to its skin-tight shape and plunging v-neck that exposes her cleavage), which can make it difficult for a male assailant to concentrate on what he is doing. 0a373bdd4e2fdc36a1632f9a4e30940a.jpg 7e69462c925e49f7660c38b9dbfe6177.jpg 9299f247bff4477323910dbc14e9490e.jpg a20387d5bbbfb9588c5896a2785a6294.jpg ba6e5d1b755bb6bbaf5b2ae9ea17cc7d.jpg tumblr_mgtv7rnskM1rwuye4o8_250.jpg Abilities as The Jinx Probability field manipulation: a genuine ability to cause "bad luck". This power allows her to subliminally affect probability fields, which would cause improbable, though not impossible, events of "bad luck" to occur to enemies within her line of sight. Hence the name..Jinx. Expert Thief: Christina is a skilled thief in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. Olympic Level Athlete: She has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. She is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance. Olympic Acrobat: Christina is particularly skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Skilled Martial Artist: She has been trained in Judo which she specializes in. She is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Her strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to defeat enemies twice her size. Felicia_Hardy_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_5_001.jpg d5d30c66af054199398444cea30f7160.jpg catwoman-o.gif catwoman_15_by_tsotne_senpai-d5z3pxo.gif giphyrett.gif 4660862-3.jpg Allies/Enemies Love/hate relationship with a certain web slinger. Background TBD PeakHuman System * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Strength Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun